


Best Laid Intentions

by Lady_Firefly



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Firefly/pseuds/Lady_Firefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had both just intended to pleasure the other... But the end was rather unexpected for them both...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Intentions

When Jon closed the door to Sansa’s bedroom and turned, she was already lounging on the edge of her bed, her hair wildly flying around her delicately pretty face. She gave him a thorough over, then pulled up her right leg on the edge of the bed, the gesture making the short flirty cotton skirt she’s wearing bunch up around her hips and revealing her pale yellow satin panties. Jon took a deep steadying breath and started to lunge for her, but she held him off by putting her left leg on his hip, just beside the tent in his jeans. As he looked questioningly from her pink painted toes to her eyes, she ordered as a way explanation, “Shirt off, Jon.”

Jon didn’t need to be told twice. As he pulled black T over his head, he felt Sansa’s hand making quick work of his belt buckle. By the time he sent his shirt flying, she had his jeans down by his ankles. As he hurriedly kicked them off, his feet faltered as she felt her lips on his erection over his boxers. His hand immediately found her hair as a strangled sound left his throat, “Fuck- sorry.. Sweet Sansssaaa..”

Sansa smiled as his flustered babbling and pulled his boxers down before he had a chance to get his mind working. Taking his aroused member in her soft hand, she smeared the moisture already gathered at the tip over the head, then licking her lips she looked up at him and said in a small voice, “Tell me if I am doing it wrong, ‘kay?” Jon shook his head vehemently, “You can’t possibly do it wrong, sweet girl.. but you don’t have to. We don’t- SSSSH” The feeling of Sansa’s wet full lips pressing against the head of his cock robbed him of speech & then she looked up again, his cock brushing her lips, “I know I don’t have to.. I just really want to.” With that she took the head of his cock into her mouth and rolled her tongue around it. Sansa had done her homework with Margaery and if the way Jon’s whole body had tautened as an arrow was anything to go by, he approved of her technique.

Jon was in agony. His Sansa was lovely as it was. She was soft, warm, loving. But her mouth around is cock was more than soft, warm or loving. It was hot, wet and more than he could handle. He was holding himself so taut in fear of bucking against her lips like a disrespecting, depraved jerk, but he was also very much afraid that in another 60 to 90 seconds, he would be embarrassingly unmanned. He had to do something fast or this was going to be over sooner than he could call her 'sweet girl'. 

When Jon pushed her back onto the middle of the bed, Sansa lost her grip on his cock and hastily went back on her haunches. Before she could ask him what he was doing, he had his fingers hooked on the edges of her panties and yanked them off. Sansa protested, sputtering, “But I was getting the hang of-” She broke off as Jon laid on his back, his feet touching the headboard and he gestured in a sweeping motion towards his cock for her to continue. Sansa smiled unsuspectingly and immediately took him in her mouth again as she pumped the base of his cock. Suddenly she gasped as she felt Jon grasping her hips in an iron grip and in a quick maneuver he brought her right leg over his face and in the next instance his lips were at her cunt. He started with long sweeps from her clit to her opening and in seconds she heard the impossibly wet sounds his tongue was making which told her just how much she was dripping.

Sansa licked the side of his cock and took him in mouth again when Jon suddenly sucked hard on her clit. She gasped, which resulted in Jon’s cock slipping very far inside her mouth. She felt his cock twitch convulsively, so instead of taking him out, she made herself relax and bobbed her head up and down. 

Jon knew he wasn’t gonna last long like this, but he didn’t want it to end in a nasty surprise for Sansa. In an attempt to bring her off before she finished him off with her mouth still on him, he scissored two fingers and slowly inserted them in her dripping wet cunt. He felt her fingers tightening on the base of his cock and started pumping her cunt with his fingers frantically. He heard Sansa whimper and felt her rubbing her forehead against his thighs, her hands still pumping the base of his cock. Even her breath on his cock was like hot lava. He shook his head and went for broke, sucking earnestly on her clit and fingering her with single-minded precision. His attention was rewarded as he felt her walls clamping down around his fingers. She cried out his name and Jon swore. There was nothing hotter to him than the sounds she made when she came for him.

But before she even recovered her breath, he felt Sansa running her trembling lips up the side of his cock and as her tongue swirled around the head, Jon knew he was lost. Still in an attempt to preserve her sensitivities, he gripped her hips hard and pushed her off his chest. Sansa was shocked, but she still didn’t let go of him and he felt the first spurts of his seed hit her face. This time she was surprised enough to let go of him and as he tried to get away from her, the next bursts of his seed landed on her chin and her chest. When he finished, he saw with growing disdain that she was looking down at herself with a kind of awestruck look. Jon knew how Sansa just hated a mess. And he had always figured Sansa being Sansa, she'd hate a sex-mess even more than normal people did once they were down from their highs. In fact he was pretty sure that was the only reason why they were still using condoms despite her being on the pill. Jon quickly grabbed his discarded T-shirt that lay by the bed and hurried over to her. He gently wiped her lips and that’s when he felt her shaking. Fearing the worst, he removed the T-shirt and saw, to his shock, that she was silently laughing. 

When he continued to look at her dumbstruck, she said in between fits of laughter, “So you wanted to spray me? That’s your fantasy?” Jon scowled at her and wiped her chin gently while he said darkly, “Don’t laugh. I was trying to spare you this altogether.. you wouldn’t let go!” Sansa guffawed with laughter, “I wouldn’t..?” Jon’s scowl deepened, although he was inwardly immensely relieved that she didn't seem too bothered by the mess yet, so giving her chest a wide sweep, he flopped down next to her and pulled her back tightly against his chest and held her close, “Don’t laugh. It’s not funny! I haven't lost it completely like that since- Hell, don't even remember when..” Sansa chuckled, “It is though.. So funny! Messy as hell, yes! But still funny, Jon! You sprayed me while trying to prevent me from swallowing!” Jon huffed his displeasure and buried his face in the crook of her neck snugly. Sansa continued shaking with silent laughter. When Jon didn’t say anything for a while, she tried to calm herself down with big gulps of breath and said in a teasing voice, “Okay, so it didn’t end like you planned.. Or as I planned, for that matter. But did you at least enjoy yourself?” In answer Jon bit down on her neck and then soothed the bite with his tongue, then he said muffled against her neck itself, “Whaddaya think? It was mind-bending, you brat!”

Sansa dissolved into another fit of giggles and pressed her back against him, while mentally noting to ask Margaery about the name of what they did today for future reference. Because if anyone knew the name of something so scandalous, it would be Margaery. In any case, Sansa thought to herself, she might need to repeat tonight’s activity sooner rather than later to thank Jon Snow, if the sapphire-and-diamond ring Margaery had helped him pick out and then told Sansa all about to prepare for was anything to go by.

**Author's Note:**

> No regrets...


End file.
